FAQs
__TOC__ General Questions How do I take a screen shot? Screen shots without the user interface are bound to the Print Screen button by default. When the Print Screen button is pressed, a screen shot with the user interface is also copied onto the Windows clipboard, where it can be pasted into a separate application if desired. Screen shots are saved in the screenshots folder of the City of Heroes/Villains application folder (C:\Program Files\City of Heroes\Screenshots by default). To take a screen shot with the user interface, one can either go into options and select a key to use, use the bind command to bind a key, or use the /screenshotui 1 command to toggle the user interface on in normal screen shots and /screenshotui 0 command to toggle the user interface off again. City of Heroes Gameplay Where is Pocket D's? Pocket D's is the new club that has replaced the Paragon Dance Party. There are entrances in Kings Row, Talos Island, and Founders' Falls. Unlike the Paragon Dance Party, the entrances to Pocket D's are marked on you map as a green dot, the same one used to mark zones' gates to other zones. The gate selection must be enabled under Options box on the map or you will not be able to see the entrances. Mission Where is the contact for the Faultline trial? The Faultline trial has never existed in the live game. There was work done on creating it during the beta version of City of Heroes, but it was never completed. You can see part of the trial area if you look over the south war wall, and at one point, there was even a bug that would allow you to teleport into the area. The only place that the trial is currently mentioned is in the Prima Official Game Guide. City of Villains Supergroups and Bases How do I create a Super Villain group? To create a Super Villain group, you must visit the Arachnos Headquarters in Port Oakes. The Arachnos Headquarters is next to the Marconeville marker near the center of the Port Oakes map. How do I create a base? To create a base, you must be the leader of a supervillain group. Go to the Arachnos Headquarters in Port Oakes and talk to the supervillain group registrar there. What is salvage used for? Salvage is used to create items at your base. Gameplay Where is Pocket D's? Pocket D's is the new club that has opened with entrances in various places among the Rogue Isles. There are entrances in Port Oakes, Sharkhead Isle, and St. Martial. The entrances to Pocket D's are marked on you map as a green dot, the same one used to mark zones' gates to other zones. The gate selection must be enabled under Options box on the map or you will not be able to see the entrances. Where do I adjust the difficulty of my missions? You adjust the difficulty of your missions by changing your reputation at one of the Fortunata Fateweavers. The locations of the Fortunata Fateweavers are marked on the maps posted here. Where do I sell enhancements? At the Quartermasters. The Quartermasters are marked as stores on your map. Is there an Icon store? You may alter your costume at the Face store located in Cap Au Diable. It is marked on your map as the westernmost store in the zone. How do I get a cape? When you reach level 20 or above, talk to Kalinda in Mercy Isle (or call her, since you have presumably completed her missions). She will assign you a mission to go to Paragon City and steal one from a hero for the privilege of wearing a cape in the Rogue Isles. How do I earn a second costume? When you reach level 20 or above, visit Facemaker in the Face store located in Cap Au Diable. Facemaker is located in the back of the store, and will assign you a mission to defeat Freakshow to earn your second costume slot. Where is Pocket D's? Pocket D's is the new club that has replaced the Paragon Dance Party. There are entrances in Port Oakes, Sharkhead, and St. Martial. Unlike the Paragon Dance Party, the entrances to Pocket D's are marked on you map as a green dot, the same one used to mark zones' gates to other zones. The gate selection must be enabled under Options box on the map or you will not be able to see them. Mission I'm working on my costume mission, but I can't find any Freakshow. Where are they? There are no Freakshow in Cap au Diable, where the costume mission is assigned. You must go to another zone. They are located in the northwestern area of Sharkhead Island and in parts of Bloody Bay. The ones in Bloody Bay are generally easier, but it is a PvP zone. Where is the Strike Force contact in Cap au Diable? Virgil Tarikoss is located 140 yards due east of the Mount Diable marker. He is also marked on the Cap au Diable map. The strike force is for characters level 15 through 20. Higher-level characters may take part, but they will be auto-exemplared to level 20 and not earn experience during the Strike Force. How do I get to Sharkhead Island? There is a ferry just north of Aeon City in Cap au Diable. It is marked on the map. Where are the Hellions in Port Oakes? Hellions tend to be on the tops of warehouses around Dockside and Oil Spill. Where are the Circle of Thorns in Cap au Diable? In the Mount Diable in the eastern section of the zone and in Vagabond Hills in the northwestern section of the zone.. Bugs How do I get the Sweet Tooth badge? The Sweet Tooth Badge is currently bugged on the map and unreachable by normal means. There is a Sweet Tooth Badge article that specifically addresses this topic. Update: This bug has been fixed. Please read the article for the current location of the Sweet Tooth Badge. When I try to enter a mission, it tells me "You must complete your active mission." If you get a message when you try to enter a mission that says, "You must complete your active mission before entering another one," select Mission from the navbar menu, select the mission you wish to enter, click the Select task button, and try entering again. If this doesn't work, you will have to log off and back on again. I'm trying to get somewhere in Mercy Isle, but my arrow is stuck on the Arachnos base. What do I do? Zone out and back into Mercy Island and it should correct the problem. This is a known bug. When I click on my contact, it says, "You cannot enter." This sometimes happens with Kara the Scorpion. Back up out of speaking range of your contact, then select him or her. Move forward again slowly until you are just in range of your contact and try again.